FSB Academy
The FSB Academy (Академия федеральной службы безопасности Российской Федерации; formerly known as The Dzerzhinsky Higher School of the KGB), is an education and research institution that is federally chartered to prepare Russian Intelligence personnel for the Federal Security Service in particular and for the Russian Intelligence Community in general. The academy was formed by presidential decree in August 24, 1992 on the basic of the Higer School of the KGB. The academy is located in Michurinsky Prospekt, Moscow, Russia. The Academy is consists from the Institute of Cryptography, Telecommunications and Computer Science (Институт криптографии, связи и информатики ,ИКСИ), Institute for Operational Training (Институт подготовки оперативного состава, ИПОСWhich its training site is located in Balashikha, in Moscow Oblast, and called Balashikha-1.) and some faculties.Бортников напутствовал медалистов Академии ФСБ: вы "будете верны традициям, заложенным нашими ветеранами", Bortnikov, to the medalists of FSB Academy: Shall all of you "will be true to the traditions laid down by our veterans", NEWSru.com Since 2007 General-Colonel Victor Ostroukhov is the Head of the Academy.The Head of FSB Academy - Viktor Ostroukhov, FSB Academy official website History The Presidium of the VChK (The first security service of the Soviet Russia) decided in January 25, 1921 to established special institute for operational training and thus it was formed. The first course was opened in April 26, 1921 and the first Head of the course was M. Romanovsky.АКАДЕМИЯ ФСБ - TERRA INCOGNITA, FSB.Ru In 1922 the course become to the Higher Courses of the State Political Directorate (GPU). Since May 1930 in Moscow started to create higher schools for training and retraining of the secret agent in June 4, 1930 the school was known as the Central School of OGPU and July 14, 1934, after the formation of the People's Commissariat of Internal Affairs, the former OGPU Central School was renamed as the Central School of General Directorate for State Security (GUGB) of the NKVD. On March 21, 1939 The Central School of GUGB NKVD was reorganized as the Graduate School of the NKVD. By the early 1940s, every third head of the Soviet security organs was a graduate of the course.АКАДЕМИЯ ФСБ - TERRA INCOGNITA, FSB.Ru During the Great Patriotic War, the school has trained more than seven thousand security officers who are was the organizers of the fight against the Nazis.АКАДЕМИЯ ФСБ - TERRA INCOGNITA, FSB.Ru Six graduates of the Higher School became Heroes of Soviet Union — Dmitry N. Medvedev, V.A. Molodtsov (posthumously), A. M. Rabtsevich, V.A. Lyagin (posthumously), P.A Zhidkov and E.I. Mirkovsky. On August 30, 1945 the Graduate School of the NKVD, by decree of the Presidium of the Supreme Soviet of the USSR was awarded the Red Banner and the Diploma. By resolution of the Council of Ministers of the USSR from July 15, 1952 was established The Graduate School of the MGB (Ministry for State Security) as a special institution of higher education with a three-year apprenticeship program for students of law schools. By Resolution of the Council of Ministers on August 2, 1962 the KGB Higher School was named after Dzerzhinsky. Graduates 1960-1980s took part in countering foreign intelligence services and the conduct of operational and combat activities. In 1995 the Higer School of the KGB renemad as the FSB Academy.Татьянин день, бывший когда-то праздником Московского государственного университета, сегодня с удовольствием отмечают все российские студенты. Академия ФСБ - не исключение, Nomad.SU Further reading * Органы государственной безопасности СССР в Великой Отечественной войне. Сборник документов в 8 т. Том 1. Накануне. В 2-х кн. Кн. 2 (1 января — 21 июня 1941 г.). —М.: А/О «Книга и бизнес», 1995. See also *Institute of Cryptography, Telecommunications and Computer Science *FBI Academy External links *The FSB Academy Official Website References Category:Federal Security Service of the Russian Federation Category:Educational institutions established in 1921 Category:Universities and colleges in Moscow Category:Military academies of Russia Category:Intelligence analysis Category:Intelligence education ja:ロシア連邦保安庁アカデミー pl:Akademia Federalnej Służby Bezpieczeństwa Federacji Rosyjskiej ru:Академия Федеральной службы безопасности России